The Tribe of the Sunlit Mountain
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: What happened to the other Tribes that there used to be? And what has happened to them now? This is the story of the Tribe of the Sunlit Mountain. Set about the same time as Power of Three. Rated T for saftey. Spoilers for Outcast! You have been warned!
1. Alligiances & Prologue

_A/N- This was an idea i had after finishing Outcast! Yay! Anyway, it suddenly occured to me that it said something, somwhere, in one of the Power of Three books, that there had been more tribes than just the Tribe of Rushing Water and the ones that had lived on the Moors with cats like Fallen Leaves. So anyway, here's my attempt to provode you with a story about what the other tribe is up to now. Set about the same time as Power of Three._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors!_

**THE TRIBE OF THE SUNLIT MOUNTAIN**

**HEALER- **Reader of the Sacred Rocks (Rockreader) - old grey tabby tom with large white paws

**CAVE GUARDS-**

Star Shine on Glittering Pool (Star) – large thin furred silvery she-cat with a white belly and legs

Dark Stripe of Dying Moon (Stripe) – muscular ginger tom with black stripes

Sand That Lies By Bank of River (Sand) – muscular dusty-brown she-cat, sister of Stripe

Flame That Burns in Heat of Sun (Flame) – large ginger tabby tom

Bramble Bush That Grows by Pond (Bramble) – creamy-brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes, brother of Flame

Pink Stripe of Sky in Water (Pink) – broad white she-cat with ginger stripes

**PREY HUNTERS-**

Silver Shine of Ice on Lake (Silver) – thin silvery tabby tom with white paws and ice-blue eyes

Orange Glow of Oncoming Night (Orange) – ginger tabby she-cat with white stripes, white paws and amber eyes

Wild Roar of Raging Wind (Wild) – dark brown tom with leopard-like markings

Stream of Water at Dawn (Stream) – slender golden brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Fade With Coming of Day (Fade) – thin grey tom with blue eyes and darker stripes, brother of Silver

Leaves on Long Bush (Leaves) – broad but agile dark brown she-cat with dainty paws and long fur

Sun That Warms Earth (Sun) – pale ginger tabby she-cat

**TO-BES-**

Black Sky After Dusk (Black) – black tom with green eyes- cave guard

Grass That is Dry and Brown (Grass) – slender brown tabby she-cat- prey hunter

Cave That Shelters From Storm (Cave) – grey tabby tom- cave guard

Mole Scrabble Under Ground (Mole) – black tom with amber eyes, brother of Black- prey hunter

Shimmer of Snow on Earth (Shimmer) – slender white tom with brown tufts on ears, missing end of tail- prey hunter

Mist Around Lake in Cold-Time (Mist) – small but muscular silvery she-cat with dainty white paws- cave guard

**QUEENS-**

Light From Brightest Star (Light) – white she-cat with bright blue eyes, has 3 older kits, all to be prey hunters- _Flower That Grows By Stream, Petal of Purple Flower, Strike of Swiftest Eagle_

Mud From Depths of Lake (Mud) – broad white she-cat with brown paws, has 2 young kits, all to be cave guards- _Shaft of Sunlight in Dark Shadow, Shade of Rock on Ground_

Snow Fall on Bright Day (Snow) – muscular white she-cat, sister of Light, kits not yet been born

**ELDERS-**

Hawk Circling Overhead (Hawk) – large old grey tom with pale spotted markings, former cave guard

Mouse Caught in Snowstorm (Mouse) – large white she-cat with black claws, formerly a cave guard

Shadow of Flying Bird (Shadow) – thin black tom with white belly, brother of Light and Snow, retired early due to sever injury to back legs, former prey hunter

--

**Prologue-**

It was the cold-time, but Claw of Diving Eagle did not feel the cold. He was making his way to the Cave of Grave Choices, to spend a night there and become a prey hunter. By dawn, he would no longer be a to-be. His mother, Leaves on Long Bush, had been forced to leave him and his sister, Sun That Warms Earth, at the edge of the Tribe Plateau, across the stream, whilst they made the journey to the cave.

Claw was familiar with the territory he was currently in. It was the Prey Hunting Lands, an area he had frequently visited to train in, and a place he would visit daily in the future, to hunt for his tribe.

A few moments later, Claw and his sister reached the bottom of the sloped lands, and reached the Barren Lands. The Barren Lands was a place that a tribe cat would only ever visit once, to travel to the Cave of Grave Choices for their ceremony. The area was devoid of all prey and vegetation, with not a single place growing amongst the sandy soil. The sand was cold during this time of the year, and it chilled Claw's paws just to walk on it.

Tentatively, Claw and Sun made their way across the Barren Lands. They stopped a long way across, as soon as they saw the cave.

If the territory the Tribe of the Sunlit Mountain occupied could by seen from a bird's perspective, one might ask that wouldn't it be quicker to go the other way, down past the lake, down the steep gorge, instead of heading in a loop around the whole mountain? The answer is this: that the gorge is far too steep for any cat to make it down without falling, and far too deep for any falling cat to survive the drop.

In fact, living near it was perilous in the first place, and many a wondering to-be or a prey hunter leaping after a flying bird had fallen to their deaths in the part of it that looped around the whole northern side of the mountain. That is why the cats had been forced to travel west, to the Prey Hunting Lands, then south down the slope, and finally, east across the Barren Lands to reach their goal.

Claw and Sun nervously entered the Cave of Grave Choices, and saw before them a vast cavernous space, only a few foxlengths wide, but many, many foxlengths high.

"It's as high as the eagle flies!" exclaimed Sun.

Claw hushed his sister and stepped forwards into the cavern. He padded forwards until he saw the dark shaped that had previously loomed before him, a massive jet-black stone, about three foxlengths high and one tail-length wide.

Claw's sister padded up to his side and as if guided by some unknown force or instinct, she touched her nose to the stone and lay down. Claw copied her and prepared to meet his ancestors.

Claw opened his eyes to find himself in the Cave of Moonly Gathering, and turned to see his sister sitting next to him. He looked ahead and saw row upon row of starry cats. He gave a small gasp and sat up straighter.

A cat stepped forwards towards them. He was a small grey tom with darker stripes and bright green eyes. Claw knew he was the father of Fade With Coming of Day and Silver Shine of Ice on Lake, but he did not know his name.

"I am Glow of Setting Sun on Water. I am here to test your skills and grant you the position of prey hunters of the Tribe of the Sunlit Mountain."

Claw's excitement grew. He was almost a prey hunter!

Beside him, Sun sat calm and attentively, observing the dead cat closely.

"Your skills in hunting have already been proved to the Tribe of Endless Hunting, but your minds have not. A cat must be both skilled in their duties, but they must have a sharp mind as well as sharp claws."

Claw hissed in annoyance. This wasn't what he'd been expecting! He was going to be a prey hunter, not the Tribe's Healer!

"You will therefore be each asked a question. Get it right, and you shall be prey hunters. But get it wrong, and you shall never return from this cave."

A shiver ran down the spine of both the to-bes.

"Sun That Warms Earth, you shall go first."

Sun looked patient and observing, but Claw could see in his sister's eyes that she was afraid.

"_I may be in the air, or on the ground. Wherever I am, then sleep hangs around. What am I?_"

Sun looked puzzled for a moment, but then purred and answered,

"You're a nest. Birds nest in trees or high on the mountains, but in the sky, and everything sleeps in a nest."

Glow nodded curtly, then moved on to Claw.

"And now it is your turn, Claw of Diving Eagle. _I am many, but I am one. Though death may take me, I will never truly die. What am I?_"

Claw saw Sun's eyes widen in alarm at such a difficult question, but she kept her mouth shut. Claw looked puzzled for a moment, but then his eyes turned to fear as he realised he couldn't work it out. He had never been good at using his head, and had relied on his skills in hunting to earn respect and the chance to be here. And now he was going to die in a cave because of it!

A few moments later, he meowed quietly,

"I don't know the answer."

Glow nodded gravely and then replied,

"I am afraid you can never be a prey hunter, Claw. You do not have the skills the Tribe of Endless Hunting requires you to for being one. I'm afraid you can never leave the cave. You have failed."

Claws eyes widened as Glow unsheathed his claws and plunged straight at him. The to-be was only that, a to-be, and as such had not been trained to fight. He was easily overthrown and Glow sank his jaws into the living cat's throat. Sun was still screaming as her brother fell to the starry cave floor, dead.

In the Cave of Grave Choices, blood began to pour from the sleeping Claw's body, the wounds appearing as if from nowhere. It gave a small convulsion and then died, as the spirit of Claw died in the Tribe of Endless Hunting's world as well.

A few moments after that, Sun awoke from her sleep and shot bolt upright, then raced over to examine her brother. Upon finding him dead, she began to wail loudly, but by dawn, she had returned back to her tribe, leaving her brother's body buried in a corner of the cave, never to leave.


	2. The Prophecy

_A/N- Sorry for the exceedingly short chapter, but once again i've got timing issues! And that's because my internet at home's crashed and i've got to do this in my free time at school, so sorry. But i hope you like it nonetheless. Free Rockreader plushie and interpretting the wall handbook for whoever guesses what the disaster is! Oh and by the way, Mist is the heroine of this story. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors is not mine, and nor is Stoneteller- he has a guest appearance._

_Spoiler Alert!- The next author's note contains spoilers for Outcast!_

_A/N2- I've now decided that this story is set around about the start of the Power of Three series, just before those rogues started attacking the Tribe of Rushing Water, as described in Outcast._

Chapter 1

The Prophecy

Rockreader was sitting in his cave, staring at the walls. The carvings there had changed since the previous day, and he didn't like the signs.

The patch of wall which represented the clan now had a deep groove carved out of it, and the spot which represented the tribe cats had many small lines running through it, all pointing away from the mountain.

The message was clear. His tribe would have to leave. And their home would be destroyed.

-

Mist was worried. In her dream she could see cats, countless cats, fleeing in panic. Some of them she recognised, and had solid forms. Others were more ghostly looking, and they had stars in their fur.

All of a sudden, she saw a huge fire erupt from the mountain which she knew to be her home and it poured into the sky and down the mountain, consuming everything in its path.

Mist fled from the fire, but it was too fast, and flowed over her, causing pain to course through her body.

As she awoke, panting and gasping, she knew only one thing. Disaster was coming to the tribe.

-

Stoneteller was in the Cave of Pointed Stones, staring into the pools of water. They were rippling in the breeze.

_Change is coming._

The wind stirred the furthest puddles, not those closest to him.

_To somewhere far away._

A drip fell into the pool by his paws.

_But close too. A part of us._

Suddenly, the tip broke off one of the stones hanging from the roof, and it splashed down into the farthest puddle, causing the water to scatter everywhere, the pool destroyed.

_And that place shall be no more._


	3. Daily Life

_A/N- okay, I just realised that although I PM'd someone with the answer, I never told my loyal reviewers and readers what the answer to Claw's riddle was, so here it is-_

_The Tribe!_

_Yes, that was the answer! You see, the Tribe has many cats, but is one tribe all the same, and although cats in it may die, the tribe as a whole will stay on. Oh and even if the entire tribe was killed, they'd stay on in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. So that was the answer!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors is not mine! –sobs- I wish it was! I want Warriors!_

Special notice- It occurred to me that I never mentioned which cats mentor the to-bes, so here's a list (format- to-be's name : mentor's name – position training for):

Black Sky After Dusk (Black) : Star Shine on Glittering Pool (Star) - cave guard

Grass That is Dry and Brown (Grass) : Stream of Water at Dawn (Stream) - prey hunter

Cave That Shelters From Storm (Cave) : Dark Stripe on Dying Moon (Stripe) - cave guard

Mole Scrabble Under Ground (Mole) : Wild Roar of Raging Wind (Wild) - prey hunter

Shimmer of Snow on Earth (Shimmer) : Leaves on Long Bush (Leaves) - prey hunter

Mist Around Lake in Cold-Time (Mist) : Flame That Burns in Heat of Sun (Flame) - cave guard

Chapter 2

Daily Life

Mist padded nervously alongside her mentor, Flame. Flame was a large ginger tabby tom, and was very muscular, with broad shoulders and a shiny pelt. It was easy to see why Star was his mate.

Star was also a cave guard, and she was a silvery she cat with a white belly and legs. She was respected by the entire clan, and it was not surprising to find that she was also Mist's mother. In the Tribe it was traditional for a kit to be mentored by one of its parents, unless there were too many kits, or the mother or father were dead or unable to mentor for some reason.

Such was the case with the brothers Black and Mole. Their father was Shadow, a fairly young tom, had been retired early due to a serious injury to his back legs, received during a fight to drive off rogues when they attacked a hunting patrol. Their mother had died in the same fight, when they were only five moons old. Black was now mentored by Mist's own mother, Star, and Wild was mentoring Mole.

Both of Cave's parents were alive, they were Fade and Stream, but both of them were prey hunters, yet he was training to be a cave guard, and had therefore had to be given another mentor. It was the same case in reverse for Shimmer. Both his parents were cave guards, but he was to be a prey hunter.

In fact, out of the six to-bes currently training, only two were being mentored the traditional way. This led some cats to believe that it was a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting, but Rockreader had told them many times that he himself had received no sign from their ancestors about the matter, and that all was well with the tribe.

Except Mist knew it wasn't. Ever since she'd had the dream, three days ago, she'd had a terrible sense of foreboding, and the feeling that a dark cloud was hanging over her. She had tried to tell her father, but he had simply told her that only Rockreader received messages, and that she was only a young to-be, why would the Tribe of Endless Hunting send any signs to her?

But they had, and she knew that a great fire was coming to destroy their home, the mountain. However, it seemed that no-one would believe her, and she was yet to tell Rockreader of the dream.

The two cats were walking over to the small area of the Prey Hunting Lands where the cave guards trained and practiced. She had spent almost every day of her to-be life there and the area was as familiar to her as the sight of her father and mother. As they approached the area, the grasslands of the Prey Hunting Lands began to turn into forest, and they soon reached the practice clearing.

"Mist! Mist!" called Cave, as he bounded up to her.

Mist purred at him and smiled. She liked Cave, and she admired his determination. He was not the most muscular of cats, and he had a quite thin build, seemingly unsuitable for life as a cave guard. However, as a young kit, Cave had wondered out of the cave and gone off to explore the territory. He had been attacked by an eagle, and rescued by a cave guard and his to-be. Ever since, he had sworn he wanted to be just like them, whatever it took. Mist also thought he fancied her. She didn't mind in the slightest.

"Mist, do you want to practice battle skills with me? Stripe says it would be a good idea, and I really want to have a chance to practice on someone my size. Stripe is way too big!"

Mist purred and nodded. She was very small for her age, but with a broader build. Cave was quite tall, but thin.

The grey tabby tom smiled at her and sprinted back into the clearing. Mist ran after him and pounced on him, rolling him onto the forest floor. He mock-hissed and batted at her, both to-bes keeping their claws sheathed.

Mist was unbalanced, as Cave twisted around underneath her grasp, and the tom knocked her to the ground. Cave leapt upon Mist and the pair wrestled in the clearing for a while, before Mist gave a powerful lunge and bowled Cave so far backwards, he hit a tree.

"Ow!" complained Cave, although he was grinning. Mist instantly rushed over to see if he was alright. She gave him a quick check-over, then deemed him fit to continue, and the pair sat up as their mentors came over.

"Excellent work, Mist," meowed Flame approvingly, "I thought you'd met your match there, but you used your strength to your advantage."

"Yes, and I thought Cave did very well also, using his manoeuvrability to dodge and attack rapidly."

Both to-bes were purring at the praise, but were then startled at being informed to take the rest of the day off, to go and relax.

"But I've only just got here!" meowed Mist, surprised.

"But you've worked especially hard. Besides, Stripe and I have something to discuss, concerning you both becoming cave guards."

The to-bes eyes widened in shock.

"Cave guards!" meowed Cave.

Stripe and Flame both nodded and shooed the two young cats out of the clearing. As they made their way back to the cave, the grey tabby tom asked Mist,

"So do you think they'll make us cave guards now? It's just, we're so young!"

"I know!" replied Mist excitedly, "Can you imagine the look on Black's face when we are?! It'll be hilarious! He's always complaining about being the oldest to-be, even though his brother's the same age, and it'll be great to see us younger cats made cave guards before him!"

Cave nodded, his eyes shining with happiness. The conversation ceased after that, both to-bes excited for what prospects their future held.


	4. The First Strike

_A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been working on and finishing my other stories. Plus this fic hasn't got many reviews, but you can change all that! All you have to do is click the little purple button at the bottom of the page and drop me a message. Then you can ensure that this story is updated even faster! Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors? Not mine. Nope. Never. Not in a million years. Not in a billion years. Not in a googol years. (That's a real number you know. It's 10 to the power 100. Try putting it into your calculator!)_

Chapter 3

The First Strike

Mist was sat in the centre of the cave, grooming herself. If she was going to be made a cave guard, she may as well look her best for it.

The pair had decided not to tell the only other cave guard to-be yet, as they didn't want to annoy him. Black got irritated very easily.

Inside the cave, Cave approached Mist. She purred as he came up to her, and he set a mouse down at her paws.

"For me?" she asked, curious but delighted.

"Of course," he replied with a grin.

Mist purred once more, and then ravenously devoured the prey.

"I'm just glad that none of that was for me!" commented Cave, half-smiling.

"Sob…bee!" apologized Mist with her mouth full, causing Cave to let out a mrrow of laughter. Mist glared at him and he stopped, a small smile still lurking on his face.

"So, if they do agree on making us cave guards, we'll have to go down to the Cave of Grave Choices tonight," Cave mused thoughtfully.

Mist looked up at him, a shiver running down her spine.

"I didn't think of that…" she meowed so quietly, it was almost whispered. "The last cats to go down there were Sun and her brother… and Claw didn't come back…"

A shiver ran through her again and Cave pressed his pelt to hers comfortingly.

"It's okay, Mist. I'll protect you. I promise."

"Promise?"

"You have my word."

Mist seemed comforted by that, and promptly changed the subject.

"So, how annoyed do think Black's gonna be?"

Cave chuckled and answered,

"Well, I'm sure his expression will be absolutely priceless! Although, if one -or neither- of us come back, I'm sure it won't bother him in the slightest!"

Cave's words should have chilled Mist, but they didn't. Coming out of his mouth, and by the joking way in which he said them, they didn't seem frightening at all. In fact, they made the silvery she-cat laugh, and the tenseness in Cave shoulders which had formed when he'd said those words disappeared, and the grey tabby tom visibly relaxed.

"Look, our mentors are coming in now. If they head over to Rockreader, we'll know they want us to be cave guards."

Mist purred once again, and both cats watched intently as Flame and Stripe entered the cave, and promptly padded over to the back, and Rockreader's den.

Mist's heart skipped a beat as the moved, knowing that they had faith in her, and that all that was left was them to convince Rockreader…

Next to her, she heard Cave purring, and looked up to see his bright blue eyes fixed intently on, not their mentors, or Rockreader's den, but on Mud's two kits, Shaft and Shade, taking their first tumbling steps out of the nursery. The two small kits padded over to the base of the Ledge of Great Decisions, and sat there gazing up at it with wonder, imagining if one day they might sit up there.

A few moments later, Rockreader stepped out of his den, followed quickly by Flame and Stripe, their heads held high. As the tribe's healer leapt up onto the ledge, they took their places below, and Mud gently shifted her kits out of the way.

"Cats of the Tribe! Your Healer summons you! It is time to gather below the Ledge of Great Decisions!"

As the tribe cats gathered below, both Mist and Cave made their way through to sit at the ledge's base, and raised their heads not only to look up at their healer and leader, but to show their pride at what was about to happen as well.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting shall meet with another two of our cats tonight," Rockreader began, "As Flame and Stripe have both informed me that their to-bes are ready to take their full role within our tribe. We must begin our ceremony."

Mist and Cave rose to their paws, having eagerly watched countless to-bes before them perform this same ritual.

"Mist Around Lake in Cold-Time, Cave That Shelters From Storm, you have both accepted your roles in this tribe. Do you now consent to take up that burden, and perform the duty for which you have been trained?"

"I do," replied Cave without hesitation, his voice clear and strong.

"I do," meowed Mist, but her voice trembled slightly, and next to Cave's it couldn't compare for conviction.

"Then I proclaim to our ancestors that you shall visit them tonight, in the Cave of Grave Choices. May they meet you with joy, and may you pass the test with which you will be faced."

Both Mist and Cave nodded, and were about to step back when there was a loud rumble which hurts all the cats' ears, followed by a violent shaking, which caused the stalactites in the cave to begin to crack, and bits of rock from the roof fell to the ground. Mud shielded her kits and hurried them back into the nursery, whilst all the other cats began to take shelter.

"It's a sign!" cried one of the elders, Mouse, "The Tribe of Endless Hunting do not wish these cats to become cave guards!"

Mist's eyes opened wide, and allowed her silvery eyes to shine with terror in the light from the entrance. Next to her, Cave pressed a comforting shoulder against hers and glared at the elder, his piercing blue eyes burning into the she-cat's pelt.

As Mouse turned and fled, Cave whispered to Mist,

"Do not worry. I am sure this is nothing to do with us. But hurry. We must take shelter!"

Mist gave a last shocked look in the elder's direction, and then turned and followed her fellow to-be, as he guided her to safety.


	5. Mist's Choice

_A/N- Thanks to all of you who follow this story and review! I have got a beta for this story- so it can be the best that it can be, but hopefully she'll start checking at the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- Neither Warriors, nor the idea for the tribes are mine, and I have no right to them. They are Erin Hunter's._

Chapter 4

Mist's Choice

Mist was sitting, terrified, as the ground shook all around her. She was huddled inside the nursery, which was a small cave, just off the main cavern.

Cave was sat next to her, grooming his fur, but looking scared all the same. His eyes were wide with fear, and he was nestled close to Mist, trying to comfort both her and himself at the same time.

After a few more moments, the tremors subsided, and the two cats ventured back into the main cave again. Mist was trembling, partly from the shock of the sudden tremors, and partly from worry that this was a sign that she and Cave should not be cave guards.

Next to her, Cave was padding more proudly, his head held straight, and his posture showing strength and determination. There was no way that neither him nor Mist were _not_ becoming cave guards tonight.

The tribe was gathering below the Ledge of Great Decisions once again, and Rockreader had already resumed his position on top of it. Mist and Cave both took their places underneath and sat there, the whole tribe's eyes burning into their fur.

Once everyone was back underneath the ledge, safe and accounted for, Rockreader announced,

"We have just felt a great tremor, signs from the Tribe of Endless hunting!"

At this the whole tribe began to whisper and mutter, their gaze constantly flicking to the pair of to-bes who had just had their ceremony. Stripe and Flame shuffled uncomfortably, beginning to doubt their decision to let their to-bes become cave guards.

Rockreader silenced his tribe with a yowl, and then continued,

"But this sign was not disapproval for Mist and Cave! No, it was a warning. A terrible disaster is going to come!"

At this wails of distress broke out, and both queens clutched their kits closer to them. The elders began to whisper and mutter, and the whole tribe began to panic.

"Silence!" called Rockreader, and all the cats ceased talking immediately. "I have been warned of this before, in a sign on the walls of the cave, but this message was to tell us that the danger is nearer, and is almost upon us."

The tribe began passing nervous looks between each other, and then Mist stood up. All eyes turned to look at her, and her pelt prickled with anxiety.

"Yes, Mist? You have something you wish to tell us?"

"I have, Rockreader. For the past few days I have been trying to tell my mentor that I received a message from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. He did not believe me. But after today's events, I know now that I must tell you all."

Flame look uneasy, his doubt at Mist's prophecy clearly showing, but also from embarrassment. If Mist's message was true, then he may have doomed the clan by not letting her tell them.

"I saw a day to come, when fire would destroy the mountain, and all cats would flee; those who are here today, and those cats who walk with stars in their fur."

Rockreader's eyes showed his discomfort at the message.

"You say that not even the Tribe of Endless Hunting can survive this. That they must flee too?"

Mist nodded, her head down, looking at the ground.

"Then our decision is made," announced Rockreader, "Mist and Cave shall go to the Cave of Grave Choices tonight. They may also receive further guidance there. And then tomorrow…"

Rockreader's voice lowered, and dropped to one so quiet, all the cats had to strain their ears to hear it.

"Tomorrow our tribe shall leave."

--

Mist and Cave sprinted through the grass, the setting sun casting strange shadows on the ground and turning their grey and silver pelts to shades of crimson and gold.

They wound their way down the gently sloping grasslands, down towards the barren lands below, near the Cave of Moonly Gathering. As Mist paused to get a final look at the setting sun on her home, she observed the pure blackness of the gorge at night, and the scarlet tinge on the mountains and land beyond. The lake on the plateau was stained red, and the forest and grassy slopes were a deep shade of magenta.

Mist was distracted from her gazing by the sound of Cave's voice.

"Come on Mist! We have to reach the Cave of Grave Choices before moonhigh!"

Mist turned back to Cave and ran to catch up with him, before slowing her pace as they carried on towards their destination.

Just then, another tremor, smaller this time, threw Mist off-balance, and she fell onto the grass-covered ground. Cave gently helped her get up, despite he himself fighting to keep his own balance.

"Careful!" he grunted, Mist's scruff clamped in his jaws.

Once the silver she-cat was back on her paws, and the earth had stopped shaking, the pair carried on, and made it to the Cave of Grave Choices with not long to spare.

As they padded through the entrance, the first thing Mist noticed was the sheer size of the place. It was a vast cavern, many, many foxlengths high, and sat in the shadows, a little way off from the entrance, was a large jet-black stone.

Mist gave a last nervous glance at Cave, who was staring intently at the stone, his face set firm with a mask of determination. Then she padded forwards and touched her nose to the stone, her last waking memory the knowledge that Cave was padding towards it too.

--

Mist awoke in a clearing. It was an area of the Tribe Plateau that she had only visited a couple of times before. Next to her, she could feel the sleeping body of Cave, which then shuddered and moved as he awoke.

"Welcome to your ceremony," came a voice from ahead, and Mist's head whipped round to see who'd spoken.

It was a long furred brown and black tabby tom, and Mist instantly recognized him as Claw, the to-be who had died at this very same ceremony.

"You know you will have to answer a question."

It was not a question, but a statement of fact. Sun had told everyone her test once she'd got back to the tribe, despite her not being supposed to.

Mist gave a nod, and next to her, Cave gave a positive gesture too.

"Then here is your test. Mist Around Lake In Cold-Time, you shall go first."

Mist gave a small shudder, and Claw asked,

"_I fly high in the sky, but lived on the ground. I am what is lost, but by the lost am I found. What am I?"_

Mist looked puzzled. Only birds fly, but they live in trees, not on the soil. But what do cats lose? Sometimes prey escapes the prey hunters, but prey doesn't find itself. The only thing that cats truly lose is their life…

Mist suddenly realized what the answer was.

"It's the Tribe of Endless Hunting," she answered.

Claw gave a nod and said,

"Explain."

"Our ancestors live in the sky- in the stars. But when they were alive, they lived on the ground. They are the cats that we have lost, and those who die find their way to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. That is the answer."

Claw smiled, and then moved on to Cave.

"Cave That Shelters From Storm, it is your turn. _I am what you see, but you only see where I'm not. I come when it's cold, but more when it's hot. What am I?"_

Cave did not panic at the question. Instead he sat there, gazing just past Claw, and thought about the riddle.

"I am what you see…" muttered Cave. And then a few seconds later, he spoke.

"It's light, isn't it?"

Claw gave another nod, and then meowed,

"Now, please explain."

"We only see when it's light. That's how we see. But we can't actually see light itself, we only see shadows- the absence of light. When it's cold, we can still see, but we see best when it's hot, as the sun is out, and there's more light."

Mist gave a sudden nod of understanding, glad that she didn't get that question.

"Congratulations, you have both passed," declared Claw, "You may both return to the tribe as cave guards."

Mist's chest was swelling with pride, but that was shattered when Cave spoke,

"But Claw, the Tribe has to leave tomorrow. Does the Tribe of Endless Hunting have any advice for us?"

Claw gave a nod, and answered,

"_The setting sun is where you seek, through your kin, past those who closely speak. Go to where the earth meets sand, and in the wind is the Tribe's new land."_

Cave nodded, his head tilted to one side and thinking. Mist nudged him, and he looked at her, then gave an understanding nod, and meowed to Claw,

"Goodbye."

Claw gave his farewells too, followed by Mist, and then the two living cats lay down and closed their eyes.

Mist opened her eyes again in the Cave of Grave Choices, and quickly rose to her paws. Cave was already standing by the entrance, and he beckoned her over with a flick of his tail.

The she-cat scrabbled over to where her friend stood, and then the pair set off in the dawn light, back to warn their tribe, and leave the only home they had ever known.


	6. The Setting Sun

_A/N- Sorry I've been so long properly updating, but I've been getting my exam results back this week (I still don't get how it's possible for me to get 94 percent in Latin!) so I've been busy getting presents for good marks (100 percent in ICT- computers) and using them, etc…and of course, yesterday was Friday 13th, so naturally, there was a big catastrophe at school involving me, a two-faced so-called friend, her best friend, and some of my friends. I was not in a good mood when I got home!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors is not mine, neither are the Tribes. The cat names are mine, as are their characters._

Chapter 5

The Setting Sun

"_The setting sun is where you seek, through your kin, and those who closely speak. Go to where the earth meets sand, and in the wind is the Tribe's new land."_

"Rockreader, what do you think it could mean?"

"I think it is directions to our new home."

The old healer looked out of the cave entrance, to see the sun gradually rising, and the sky slowly fading from pink to blue.

"It is time to leave," he meowed, and then whispered quietly to himself, "I pray we make it."

Fade was giving him a quizzical look, so Rockreader shook his head and asked,

"Have the prey hunters gathered as much fresh-kill as possible?"

Fade nodded and replied,

"As much as they could catch, and beyond our usual limits."

"Well, there's no point trying to maintain enough prey if we our leaving. Come, we must eat, and then I shall summon the tribe."

Fade gave another dutiful nod, and followed his leader across the cave. They each picked up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, and then went over to eat in one corner of the vast cavern.

"Is everyone in the cave?" Rockreader asked, once they had finished their meal.

"All, except the to-bes and their mentors. They are out in the Prey Hunting Lands, learning some extra techniques. They are skills that may be called upon and needed during our trip."

This time, it was Rockreader who nodded, and then commented,

"You seem awfully calm, considering what we are going through. I would have expected you, like most of our cats, to be panicking, and stressing."

"I must keep myself together, for the good of the tribe."

Rockreader noted his reaction, and then mewed thoughtfully,

"Maybe I need a cat who is second-in-command for this journey. One to carry on if the perils of this quest are too much for an old cat like me."

Fade looked sympathetic, and then murmured,

"Are you going to appoint a deputy? That has only been done in the gravest of times. The tales of our ancestors state that it has only happened twice before."

Rockreader gave a sad nod, and then muttered,

"But this is an emergency, Fade. The tribe has to leave its home. And I shall also take a to-be."

Fade's eyes widened even more.

"A to-be? But they are chosen from birth, Rockreader! Any kit chosen now would still be days old when we make the journey. They wouldn't be ready if you…"

Rockreader sighed.

"What more can I do for my tribe, Fade? I am appointing a to-be for either me or my deputy, and I am starting a new tradition, to ensure this does not happen again."

"What is that?" asked Fade, cautiously.

"From now on, all Healers must have a to-be. And when that to-be has grown up, they become deputy. There shall always be a deputy within the tribe, and if not, there is a to-be there to one day to take their place. If the Healer dies, the deputy becomes Healer, and has had all the necessary training. If it just a to-be, then the Tribe of Endless Hunting can guide them."

"Have you been told this?" asked Fade, his face concerned and worried for the old cat.

"No," Rockreader shook his head, "But I known it is what the Tribe of Endless Hunting would want me to do."

"Who shall be your deputy?" asked Fade quietly.

"You shall see, Fade With Coming of Day. I am about to appoint them now."

As the two cats rose to their paws, they heard the wails of tiny newborn kits come from the nursery, and Rockreader murmured,

"Fade, do you hear that? That is the sound of the Tribe of Endless Hunting sending me my to-be."

--

Mist and Cave were in the nursery, looking at Snow's new kits. One was a sleek black tom, like his father, who had been exiled from the tribe just under two moons ago. This kit was named Night With Red Star.

His sister was a slender white she-cat, and she had pretty grass-green eyes. She was called Meadow Surrounded by Frost.

The final kit was a muscular white tom with black tabby stripes. Snow had been unable to think of a name for him yet, so she had decided to ask Rockreader for one. Besides, their tribe's Healer would have to come see them anyway soon, to decide upon their future roles, even though the final choice would be made later.

Mist leaned her head on Cave's shoulder, as they sat looking at all the kits in the nursery. Light's kits would need to be made to-bes soon, but it would take five more moons for Mud's to be old enough.

Just as Mist was about to speak, Rockreader's voice sounded from the main cave.

"Cats of the Tribe! Your Healer summons you! It is time to gather below the Ledge of Great Decisions!"

The two newest cave guards padded out of the nursery, and sat below the ledge which Rockreader was stood upon. Their leader quickly began.

"We have to leave today, so I advise you all to eat. We are moving at sunhigh. After this meeting, Cave shall go to fetch the to-bes from where they are training."

Cave nodded, but continued to stare up at the ledge. Rockreader carried on.

"However, it has come to my attention that I am getting old, and that I need to find a to-be to train, in case I don't survive the journey."

The cats began to whisper to one-another, all voicing the same fears that Fade had.

"Listen!" Rockreader commanded, and the cave descended into silence. "I know that this will only be a young kit when the journey is made, which is why I am appointing a deputy."

This time, the cats stayed quiet, all ears eager to hear who would be given such a position of power.

"Fade With Coming of Day shall be the deputy."

Fade nodded, sitting up straight. He had been expecting that decision ever since Rockreader had decided to tell _him_ about it first, and then refused to say who the deputy was. It had given Fade a chance to brace himself.

Cheers sounded for Fade around the cave, echoing off the stone walls to sound even louder than before.

After a few moments, the congratulatory yowls ceased, and Rockreader was able to carry on.

"Snow has just had her kits, and I believe one of them is to be my to-be. Snow, was there any kit which you were unable to name?"

Snow, who was sat by the nursery entrance, nodded and replied,

"A muscular white tom with black stripes."

Rockreader gave an accepting nod and announced,

"He shall one day be my to-be. His name shall be… Seeker of the Ancient Signs… Signseeker."

Snow nodded, her head held high at the honour of giving birth to and raising the tribe's next Healer.

Rockreader began to end the meeting.

"Cave, will you now go and gather the to-bes? Inform them of the important things said here."

Cave nodded and left the cave, sprinting away under the morning sky, across the plateau.

"And now," Rockreader concluded, "This last meeting in our home has ended. Remember, at sunhigh we set off from here to our new land, at the place of the setting sun."


End file.
